An Adventure with the Cullens
by They Call Me Dreamer
Summary: Starts with Renesmees first birthday which lead to other fun adventures! PLEASE READ I SUCK AT SUMMARIES!
1. Chapter 1

When the first rays of sunlight hit my back telling my it was morning and time to get the day started. Today was not like any other day. Today was Renesmee's first birthday Physically she looked five years old but she is just my baby,my bundle of joy. I looked over expecting to see Edward sitting next to me,but he wasnt instead there was a note in his place.

My Dearest Bella,

I am sorry I had to leave without you,but when you where in the backyard last night I went to the main house. I cannot tell you why I went there,but can you bring Renesmee to the house around 9:00? Remember this I love you more than life,more than that even.

Edward

I looked at the clock it read 7:30. I had an hour and a half (AN:i dont know if this right if anybody knows the right answer can you tell me in a review? Thank you!) so I decided to go wake up my daughter. So after I woke her up I sent her to the shower so after I could straighten her bronze ringlets and put her in her favorite dress,a simple green halter that went three inches above her knees. I went to into her room and to my astonishment I found her awake and looking through her closet with an indent on her forehead which she got every time she was thinking to hard about something. "Happy Birthday sweetie." She giggled. "Thank you momma,what should I wear momma?" I walked to the right and got her favorite green dress and then went to her closet and pulled out her simple black uggs. I handed them to her and told her to go put them on and to come straight to my bathroom when she is finished. When she arrived in my bathroom looking like the most adorable toddler I have ever seen I began to straighten her beautiful bronze hair. When I finished it cascaded down her shoulders and back in a bronze waterfall, I grabbed a black head band and pushed her falling bangs back. When I was finished with her I walked to my room and got dark wash skinny jeans,a purple and black checkered elbow-length shirt,and my low-top gray converse. I put it on and walked yo my bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair then I put my long brown hair into two low pigtails flowing down my shoulders.


	2. Surprises

This is just a one-shot! PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY AN ADVENTURE WITH THE CULLENS!!!

Bella POV

Today everyone was going hunting,except for Emmett. So that means I get to have some bonding time with him. Now you would think I would be ecstatic about being able to spend time with my brother alone...The first time we were alone I was but after that fateful day I am now scared to be alone with him.

"BELLA BEAR!!!!!!!!!" Oh my lordy its Emmett! Oh well its not like I can run from him or hide from him now can I?

"What Emmett?"

Jeez someone forgot to take there happy pills today!" I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway I was wondering if you can cook me some steak!"

"Emmett you cant eat food"

"I can if you only cook it for 5 minutes!"

"Alright I will cook you steak!"

Then all of a sudden a raw steak is thrust into my hands "Emmett!"

"What?"

"What is this?"

"Its a steak silly!"

"I know I just wanted you to cook NOW!"

"Fine I will go cook your steak!"

5 minutes later....

"EMMETT!!!!!!!!"

"What?"

"Your steak is ready so lets see if vampires really can eat steak. Are you sure vampires can eat steak or are just saying that because this is one of your dumb ideas that can be included in your encyclopedia of dumb ideas?"

"Well Bella Bear I am offended!"

"Whatever! Just eat your stupid steak!"

With that he finally ate it! I mean he really ate it the whole thing!

So I walked into the living room to watch Mamma Mia when I heard Emmett upstairs puking his guts out.

Well I guess we know what happens when vampires eat food even if there is fresh blood still on it!


	3. THE REAL CHAPTER 2:SURPRISES

After I was done getting ready I went to the living room to find my daughter watching Spongbob. "Ready to go Ness?" She jumped up and turned to me with a military salute "Renesmee Carlie Cullen reporting to service Maam!" I couldnt help but laugh at her words and expression. "Okay lets go sweetheart your dad and the family are waiting for us at the house with something waiting for us." Her eyes widened with excitement and a grin lit up her cute little face.

She grabbed my hand yanked me towards the door. Unlike me she likes surprises. She has so much Alice in her I call her my "mini-Alice" because she loves shopping and loves to organize Edward an I's

closet but thats if we allow her to and we only allow her every 6 months.

Ever since Renesmee could talk and think on her own Alice has left me alone and is now taking Renesmee on her shopping trips every 2 days. Renesmee has so much clothes that we had to add on another 6 rooms to put all her clothes,shoes,purses,earrings,necklaces,braceltes,belts,hats,sunglasses, and all her lipgloss.

When we reached the river she stopped she always likes to see me jump the river before she does. After we jumped the river we started running, we stopped when we saw Edward in the fron lawn grinning.

"Happy Birthday"


End file.
